The World Ends With You, Garaa
by Drayle
Summary: Meet Garaa. A dark, solitary loner.    I suck at summaries, just read the dang story. Like it or hate it, it's up to you. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1  What Happened To Me?

Prolouge

The rumble of footsteps was almost overcome by the endless chatter of the people that walked the cement pavement. All of them, always talking, always loud.

"Outta my face! You're blocking my view."

The fiew people nearest the red clad teen looked at him funny, then moved as he pushed his way passed them. As he walked he passed by a building that had an anouncer blarring on the speakers. He sneered.

"Shut up! Stop talking..."

The red head continued, moving into another group of people. They seemed to crowd around him, the streetside becoming congested. As he turned and headed down an ally he gritted his teeth.

"Just go the hell away. All the world needs is me... I have my values, so you can keep yours, alright?"

The teenager slowly put on his red headphones, music blasting into his ears.

_ I don't get people._

_ Never have. Never will._

As he walked up to the familiar muraled wall, the faintest smile touched his face.

BANG.

_Drayle_ and _ShiKaze Corp._ Presents

_A Crossover Fanfition_

**The World Ends With You**

Garaa

Chapter 1

What Happened to Me?

Konoha Crossing

It was as it always was. The scramble of pedestrians across the pavement and non-stopping sounds of their chatter. ANd in the midst of it all, no one seemed to notice the red headed boy lying in the middle of the street.

Slowly, Garaa opened his eyes. He stood, rubbed the back of his head, and looked around. Then he noticed something in his hand. As he uncurled his fingers, he saw a pin. A black pin with a wierd skull on it. Idly he tossed it in the air, and catched it.

Suddenly his mind was bombarded with noise. It was louder than the talk that was going around him, and seemed to echo in his brain.

"What the? I can hear voices in my head!"

Garaa wasn't the type to get surprised easily, and this was pretty crazy in his book. After the initial shock he calmed down and folded his arms.

_"What just happened?" _He thought, looking back down at his hand. _"And where'd this pin come from?" _

THe boy grunted, pondering a moment. _"I wonder if there is a connection..." _Closing his eyes, Garaa gripped the pin in his hand.

Focus...

The sounds came back, this time no longer a shock. And this time, he could understand what they were.

"Voices! Definetly voices..." He frowned. ""But why?" His eyebrows shot up. "Am I hearing people's thoughts? What the hell is this pin?"

BeepBeep.

"Huh?" Garaa looked down at his pocket. "Whose phone?" He reached inside and pulled out a dark maroon phone. He flipped it open, and a message appeared on the screen.

_Reach Otafuku Center. You have 60 Minutes. Fail and face erasure._

_ -The Reapers_

Garaa scoffed. "Oh, that's cute. See ya spam." He hit delete on the phone. Nothing happened. He hit the button several more times with no effect. "It's like demon mail or something." He muttered.

All at once his hand was hit by a burst of searing pain. He yelped, and suddenly the pain was gone. Garaa looked down into his palm. In sharp, evil looking numbers, was 59:49, counting backwards. And if that wasn't enough, he heard wierd sounding noise coming from behind him. When he turned to look, Garaa saw...

"Frogs?" He said, taking a step back. One of the nearby frogs jumped at him, it's weird legs kicking him. Garaa stumbled back. "What the heck... Why are they attacking? What do they want with me?" Several more hopped towards him, getting closer than he liked. Garaa backed away until he noticed he was surounded. He gritted his teeth.

"Forget this mess..." He crouched, looking at all the frogs, then when one made another jump for him, he bolted, running and jumping over the short creatures. One of them managed to turned and kick him with it's weird and very sharp legs. Garaa stumbled, turning but still backing away.

"Ungh! What the hell is going on?" He shouted, never taking his eyes off the frogs. THe people around him payed no notice, going along as if he wasn't there. The red head gritted his teeth and shouted again.

"Hey... Everyone stop ignoring me!"

No response. Garaa grabbed his arm, covering the welp that was appearing.

"What is this place?" He muttered to himself. Another frog jumped him, and young man barely managed to dodge it. "Crap!" Turning, Garaa took off, running as hard as he could.

"What's going on here!"

(Insert Twister Remix)


	2. Chapter 2  Psychs?

Chapter 2

Psychs?

Hokage Monument

Garaa ran until he was sure none of those freaky frogs were following him. He panted as he leaned against the pedistal that had the four statues of the Hokages resting on top of it.

"Ok... I should be safe here... For now..."

No sooner had he opened his mouth than a new batch of the devils showed up in front of him. The red head growled.

"Stupid little pests..."

But this time the frogs didn't attack him. Instead, they attacked the people around him. Garaa watched in shock when a frog jumped on this one womans back and bit down on her. There was a shriek, then the woman vanished. Garaa stepped back, almost pressing againt the monument.

"What the hell... What's going on here!" More people were being attacked, and each one of them vanishing like they didn't exsist. When another frog turned and starteed for him, Garaa turned to run.

And ran smack into someone else.

"Ow... Oh! I found one!"

Garaa looked up at a pale girl with long black hair. For a split second he was annoyed.

"What the heck... Who are-"

THe girl didn't give him chance to finish, she jumped up and held her hand out to him.

"Make a pact with me!"

Garaa stared at the girl's hand. "Um, what?" The girl shook her head. "Come on! If we forge a pact we can beat the Noise!" Garaa was still lost. "What the heck are you talking about?"

The girl looked up. THe frogs were approaching, and fast. She looked back to him, her eyes pleading. "Do you want to be erased? Come on, we don't have much time! Make a pact with me, please!" Garaa was so shocked at her outburst he really didn't know what else to do.

"Fine then. I accept."

He reached up and took her hand. Suddenly the two was surounded in a bright light. There was something, felt like a shock of electricity went through them. After the light fadded Garaa blinked.

"What's with the lights?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead she dug in her pocket and tossed something to Garaa. The red head caught it and looked into his hand. It was a pin. It had some kind of swirl disign on it, and it was a sandy color. "Use this to beat the Noise!" Garaa looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Just do it! I'll explain later!"

Amongst the chaos there was a pause. The girl pointed behind him. "Get ready!" Garaa whirled, just in time to see a frog jump towards him. Instinctively he threw up his hand to shield himself.

And suddenly a wall of sand rose up in front of him. The frog hit it with a thump and rolled away. Garaa blinked. "What... Was that?" He looked down at his hand, and at the pin he was holding. "No time to space out! Here they come!" The girl's voice snapped him out of his day dreaming. Two more frogs started to jump at him. Garaa gritted his teeth and waved his arm at them. More sand appeared and knocked one of the frogs into the other. Garaa thrust his other hand toward them, and sand shot out and hit the frogs hard.

The frogs started to disintigrate, and soon disappeared. Garaa stared at the spot where they had been. "That sand... I did that..." He muttered. The girl was suddenly behind him, looking surprised. "Wow! You can use that pin? You must be really good at psychs." She smiled at him. "I guess I found the right partner, huh?"

Garaa was still staring at the pin. "Psychs... That what you called that sand that appeared?" The girl nodded. "Yup. And now that we're partners, the Noise won't bother us anymore!"

"So... We're safe for now?"

The girl nodded again.

"Mhm. Nothing to worry about."

"Nh..."

They starred at each other for a moment.

"So... What are Noise?"

The girl sweatdropped. "Uh, those monsters we just fought?"

Garaa crossed his arms. _"Monsters? Sure... And 'psychs'?" _He looked down at the pin again. _"Is that what these pins are for?"_ While Garaa thought the girl poked her fingers together, looking embaressed. "Anyways, forgive my lack of manners. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Just call me Hinata though." Garaa raised an eyebrow. _"Yeah, sure, whatever." _He thought. Hinata siled at him.

"It looks like we've got a long week ahead of us."

Garaa blinked and looked at her.

"A week? A week of what?"

The girl nodded. "The Reaper's Game is seven days long, right?"

The red head blinked again.

_ "Reapers? What? Who is this chick?"_

Hinita tilted her head at him. "So, what's your name?"

Then, Garaa's face went blank._ "Wait... Forget this. Where am I? How did I get here?"_ The girl looked at him for a moment. "... Can you tell me your name please?" Garaa looked around.

_ "The sign says Konoha Station... Why am I in Konoha?"_

"Um... Is something wrong?"

_"Hold on... I was in the Crossing... I just need to head back that way."_

Garaa turned abruptly, heading back the way he came. Hinata faltered then began to chase after him. "Woah, Hey! Wait for me!"


End file.
